Violet's new life
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Claus doesn't go and save Sunny. Violet and Olaf are married, and he wants her bad. Rated M fo smut.


A/N; Claus didn't go and rescue Sunny, what happens?

Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.

"And what about what I want?" Count Olaf asked. He longed to say _I want you, Violet_, But that wasn't an option. He would have her when they were married. So instead he said, "I want that enormous fortune." He watched as her eyes filled with tears of pain and anguish. Soon they would be tears of happiness and pleasure. He looked in annoyance in the caked make-up, it didn't flatter her, but what did it matter?

He walked out onto the stage and his audience, his thoughts only of the girl who would soon be his.

Violet had just sent Claus away. She started to cry. Black streaks rolling down her cheeks. She hated the way they had made her up. She wiped it all off and started again. Why shouldn't she look nice on her big day? She made her-self look more natural, therefore making her-self more confident. She started thinking, and hatched a plan.

After the marriage she and her sibling would run away, simple.

Two minutes before she was due to go on the powdered ladies came to collect her, they had a fit over her make-up, but there was no time to fix it.

She walked along the corridor, trying not to think of what was up a head. But she couldn't help her-self. She had always thought her parents would be at her wedding, but she didn't want them here. She always wanted her father to walk her down the aisle, who would that be? Her question was answered a minute later when the bald man walked up to them. He smiled leeringly at Violet. She felt sick.

They walked slowly up the aisle and she could feel the cheap lace underwear chafing her skin. She hadn't thought about after the wedding. That made her inside squirm, and she really thought about being sick, but that would be the end of Sunny, so she continued down the aisle, towards the man she hated so much.

She looked at the ground, concentrating on her steps so not to fall over. She felt the burn of his stare on her head. She seemed to have forgotten how to breath, and she was getting light headed.

They came to a stop, and Violet looked up at him, into his leery stare. She shuddered, and concentrated on the ceremony.

He kept glancing as she steadily watched Justice Straus. He tried to do the same, but her smell was getting up his nose. She was irresistible to him and the ceremony was a blur and he repeated his lines without a second thought. Her make-up was done beautifully, much better than before. Suddenly he was aware of all eyes on him, even hers. Just as well he had rehearsed his lines,

"I do" and there was a round of applause. She said it, a lot quieter, he noticed. He signed the document and handed her the pen, she took it in her left hand. _Not left handed_ he immediately thought.

"Right hand, please" he whispered to her. He saw her shoulders slump at this last minute ditch to ruin his plan. That made him annoyed and a bit aroused.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Justice Straus said. That was it legally bonded, they both thought at the exact same time, but in different monotones.

She protested to the audience telling them it all, and of course they didn't believe her. But when she got to the part about the marriage being real, he vouched for her. Needless to say they were outraged, but he couldn't care less. She was his.

He let them shout at him, get it all out their system. When they were finished he ran, pulling Violet behind him. She was being reluctant,

"Come on Violet" he called

"But what about Clause and Sunny?" she said

"They'll be fine!"

"I don't trust you!" she screamed. He stopped and pushed her against a wall, then stood so close to her he could see the particles of the make-up. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, then whispering onto her lips,

"Be careful what you say, baby." He put a hand on her hip, and held both her hands above her head with his other hand. "I have you all alone tonight, so be careful." And he let her go, dragging her behind him again. They got to a car, and piled in. He gave the driver directions, then turned to Violet. She was crying silently, black streaks down her face. It upset him to see her like that.

"I promise your brother and sister will be OK, if you co-operate." He said to her.

She nodded, not looking at him, but looking blindly out of the window. He rested a hand on her thigh, and felt her stiffen. He slid it up her skirt and went further and further. He pulled his hand away and whispered in her ear,

"Get some sleep, baby, you're in for a long night."


End file.
